Still in Love
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Demi keluarga dan tunangannya Kris merelakan dirinya sendiri menjadi milik seorang Shim Changmin. Berpikir kalau Changmin hanya menginginkan tubuhnya Kris menyadari kalau mereka sudah pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkinkah perasaan Kris akan sama besarnya dengan milik Changmin saat namja itu mengikrarkan sumpah padanya?/Crack Couple/ MinKris/ Don't Like Don't Read


Still in Love

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance & Hurt/comfort

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

Rumah megah itu terlihat berdiri kokoh, indah dan anggun dalam bersamaan. Namun orang-orang disekitarnya tak pernah tahu siapa yang menghuni rumah besar tersebut. Hanya sesekali ada mobil berwarna hitam yang masuk dan keluar keesokan harinya.

Sebuah taman mawar mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Seakan menjaga siapa pun yang berada di dalam sana. Aneh saat tak ada yang merawatnya namun bebungaan itu tumbuh dengan indahnya. Bahkan mekar menyebarkan wangi yang sangat harum. Semua orang percaya ada seseorang yang tinggal di sana dan merawa bunga indah itu hanya saja mereka belum melihatnya. Melihat sang penghuni.

.

.

.

Namja tinggi berambut hitam itu terlihat menghela napas, mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya keluar. Tepatnya pada beberapa orang yang berhenti dan mengagumi indahnya bunga miliknya. Bunga yang lahir dari tangannya. Walau jauh, ia menyadari kalau mata-mata kagum dibawah sana melirik kesana kemari seakan mencari pemilik bunga itu.

"Kalian tak akan pernah menemukannya," bisik pemuda itu lirih saat menyadari posisinya di sini. Ia hanya harus tetap tinggal tanpa disadari siapa pun untuk memastikan ia masih bisa hidup.

Menutup tirai rapat dan mengunci jendelanya. Namja itu turun menuju lantai bawah.

Suasana di dalam rumah megah itu sendiri pun sama saja, sunyi dan sepi. Tak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya di dalam sana. Hanya sesekali beberapa maid datang dan membersihkan rumah itu—tanpa mereka tahu ada dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Kris …"

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat sebuah panggilan dari belakangnya menyerukan namanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat menyadari suara bernada dingin itu. Seketika membuat perasaanya tak nyaman.

'Kenapa dia pulang?' tanya itu yang tersampir dibenaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Seakan menjawab bathin Kris namja itu menjawabnya datar. Mendekati tubu Kris yang masih terpaku diantara selusur tangga.

Tangan pucat itu menyentuh pelan pipi Kris, menelusuri bentuk wajah namja blasteran China-Kanada itu, dan berhenti pada sepasang benda kenyal berwarna pink milik Kris.

"Aku lapar."

Tubuh Kris bergetar mendengarnya, bukan kata itu yang diinginkannya saat bertemu dengan namja pemilik manik sekelam malam ini.

"A—aku," panik Kris merangkai kata saat tatapan tajam itu kini seakan menelanjanginya, menelisik setiap bentuk tubuhnya walau ia sadari tak akan ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Akan kupanggilkan maid."

Sreett

Tangan pemuda itu menarik tubuh Kris dan menghempaskannya ke dinding.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Kris. Aku lapar. Dan aku menginginkanmu."

"Tapi, Hyung—"

Kris tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya saat bibir miliknya sudah diraup dengan rakus. Digigit dan dihisap kuat tanpa ampun. Bahkan ia yakin bibir itu akan membengkak dengan segera.

"Hahhh … haahhh …"

Tubuh Kris bergetar saat tangan panjang itu mulai mengelus pelan lehernya. Ia takut pada setiap sentuhan namja ini. Betapa tubuhnya mengingat rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya saat beberapa pukulan menyentuh kulit putihnya bila ia melawan setiap perintah namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

Shim Changmin. Itulah nama namja yang kini tengah menjilati lehernya. Membuat titik-titik kemerahan kembali menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

Postur namja itu dan dirinya hampir sama, Kris bisa saja membuat Changmin terjatuh dan menjauhi dirinya, namun ia tahu itu percuma karena apa yang didapatkannya pasti akan lebih menyakitkan. Bahkan Changmin tak segan-segan melibatkan orang disekitarnya.

"Arrrrrggghhhhtttt." Kris berteriak kencang saat Changmin dengan sengaja menggigit perpotongan pundaknya hingga berdarah. Bahkan namja jangkung itu dengan santai menghisapnya. Tak memperdulikan kulit mulut Kris menjadi terluka.

"Kau melamun, siapa yang kau pikirkan, Kris? Kau tahu kau hanya milikku."

Kris menggeleng pelan, tak berniat menyebutkan nama siapa pun dari mulutnya. Kris tahu kalau namja berbeda usia Dua tahun darinya itu tak segan-segan membunuh siapa pun yang berada di otak Kris selain dirinya.

"Ti—tidak hyung. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," bohong Kris.

"Hontou ni?"

Mengangguk pelan, Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Jika Changmin menggunakan bahasa keduanya selain Korea. Itu berarti namja itu serius.

Lahir di dalam keluarga mafia yang menguasai dua negara—Korea dan Jepang. Membuat Changmin selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diingikannya. Bahkan ia bisa mendapatkan anak tunggal tuan Wu yang merupakan saudagar kolega orang tuanya dengan mudah. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga Jung.

Kris Wu, putra tunggal saudagar kaya di China yang rela memberikan nyawanya pada seorang Shim (Jung) Changmin hanya karena Changmin yang baru berusia 20 tahun kala itu menginginkannya menjadi miliknya. Milik entah dalam artian slave atau pendamping namja jangkung tersebut.

Walau tak pernah menggunakan marga aslinya Changmin adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Jung. Itulah mengapa kedua orang tuanya memberikan apa pun yang diminta sang anak bahkan walau harus mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milik mereka. Mengambil seorang Kris Wu dari keluarganya.

"Ah … hentikan hyung," desah Kris pelan tak menyadari kalau setengah pakaiannya sudah lenyap dari tubuhnya dengan seorang namja yang menyusu di dadanya.

Slurp …

Gigit, hisap …

Changmin tak berhenti untuk menandai tubuh yang sejak awal menjadi miliknya ini. Bahkan ia tahu kalau Kris tak akan memberontak atau pun menolak permintaannya.

"Aku bosan."

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangan yang semula menopang tubuh Kris itu menjauh dari empunya membuat tubuh Kris merosot ke lantai.

Berjalan santai menuju salah satu kursi di meja makan itu, Changmin melipat salah satu kakinya. Mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya tanpa melihat keadaan Kris di sampingnya.

"Lakukan sesuatu."

Nada memerintah itu mutlak membuat Kris menatap Changmin dengan wajah heran.

"Lakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburku Kris. Atau kau mau membuat 'dia' merasakan hukuman dariku."

Berdiri, Kris sontak mendekati Changmin. Meminta namja itu tak melakukan apa pun yang kini ada di kepalanya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada dia hyung. Kau sudah berjanji."

Changmin mendecih melihat Kris yang terlihat begitu mementingkan seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Seorang yeoja yang berhasil mengambil hati namja miliknya.

Seorang yeoja yang merupakan tunangan Kris sejak lahir. Yeoja yang kini berada di tangannya. Bahkan Changmin berniat membunuhnya walau pada akhirnya keberadaan yeoja itu bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk membuat Kris mengiyakan semua perintahnya.

"Hari ini tak ada maid yang datang bukan?"

Kris mengangguk, mengiyakan. Maid itu hanya datang seminggu sekali untuk membersihkan rumah dan mereka hanya akan datang di luar jadwal bila Kris menginginkannya. Apa pun kebutuhan Kris asalkan Kris tetap berada di rumah.

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu."

"Hyung?"

"Tak mau? Aku tinggal menelpon Minho untuk membunuh yeoja keparat itu."

"Hentikan hyung. A—akan kulakukan."

Perlahan Kris membukan pakaiannya yang hanya tinggal bagian bawah. Menurunkan resletingnya hingga celana itu turun dan menghilang dari tubuhnya. Jauh di dalam hati Kris mengutuk apa pun yang dilakukan Changmin pada dirinya juga keluarganya terlebih pada kekasih miliknya.

Yeoja itu tak bersalah, bahkan Kris hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri saat rekaman yang dikirimkan Changmin berisikan penculikan yeoja itu padanya.

"_Lakukan apapun yang kuinginkan dan kupastikan keluarga dan yeoja itu masih bisa bernapas di dunia ini."_

Kris bisa mengorbakan apa pun demi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Namun ia masih tetap berharap bisa hidup normal bersama mereka dan memiliki keluarga yang utuh bersama kekasihnya. Seandainya saja ia bisa.

Changmin hanya memperhatikan tanpa minat saat tubuh telanjang Kris telah berada di depannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menyentuh tubuh itu dan menikmati euforianya sendiri walau pada akhirnya Kris menyerah dan menikmati semua perlakuannya dengan terpaksa. Hanya saja Changmin masih berharap kalau Kris benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya—hati dan tubuhnya.

"Naik ke sana," tunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya pada Kris.

Perlahan Kris naik dengan menggunakan kursi ke atas meja kaca yang berada di ruang makan rumah ini. Entah apa lagi yang diinginkan Changmin padanya sekarang. Entah berapa kegilaan lagi yang membuat namja itu bosan padanya.

"Buka kakimu."

Changmin lalu berdiri mengambil sebuah kantong yang tadi dibawanya. 'Hadiah untuk Kris,' bisiknya pelan dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hyung, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Kris khawatir melihat betapa banyak 'mainan' yang dibawa Changmin dan pastinya itu untuk dirinya. Telanjang di siang bolong begini saja sudah membuat jantungnya berlarian ketakutan. Takut bila ada sesseorang yang memergoki mereka dari luar sana walau ruangan ini berada di lantai tiga.

"Tidak. Sudah lama kita tak bermain kasar bukan? Rasanya hari ini cocok," jawab Changmin.

Kris hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat lidah Changmin bermain di dadanya menjilat dan menghisap nipplenya hingga tegang dan terasa keras, tersenyum kecil melihat ulahnya dan memasangkan salah satu mainan favorite putra jung itu—nipple massanger.

"Pilih yang mana Kris?" tanya Changmin mengangakat dua buah vibrator dengan beda ukuran ditangannya. Vibrator dengan beda ukuran namun yang kecil itu memiliki 'duri-duri' kasar yang pastinya akan lebih 'menyenangkan'—bagi Changmin.

"Terserah …. Ah … hyung … saja," jawab Kris susah payah saat tangan dan lidah Changmin bermain dibagian tubuh bawahnya. Namja itu memang bisa mengkoordinasikan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengerjai Kris dan membuat namja berambut hitam itu meneriakkan namanya keras.

Desahan Kris masih meluncur bebas walau sedari tadi ditahannya, membuatnya bibirnya berdarah.

"Kalau begitu yang ini saja."

Tanpa aba-aba Changmin memasukkan vibrator dengan 'duri-duri' disekelilingnya di tangannya membuat teriakan Kris semakin menggema di rumah besar ini. Mengikat kedua tangan, kaki dan kejantanan Kris dengan pita berwarna merah tak lupa sebuah gag ball di mulutnya, Changmin menjauhi Kris dengan remote di tangannya.

Namja itu membuka kulkas mencari sesuatu dengan tangan yang menaikkan getaran di setiap mainan di tubuh Kris membuat namja itu terus mendesah kesakitan penuh kenikmatan di atas meja. Bahkan tubuh Kris sudah limbung dan terbaring di atas meja.

"Nggghhh …."

Teriakan tanpa suara itu lah yang mengiringi Changmin mencari atau mungkin menghancurkan dapurnya. Matanya bersinar cerah saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dan kembali mendekati Kris.

Kris, kondisi namja itu benar-benar berantakan saat ini, dengan liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, mata yang sayu juga rambut yang acak-acakan membuat Changmin malah menyeringai senang.

Melepas gag ball di mulut Kris, Changmin langsung menciumnya kasar tak memperdulikan kebutuhan oksigen milik Kris.

"Nghhhh ….. hmpppn." Kris menghentakkan kepalanya pada Changmin sekedar mengingatkan kalau ia masih butuh bernapas. Namun Changmin masih belum berniat menyelesaikan permainanya di mulut Kris. Mengaduk-aduk isi mulut Kris sembari menghisap lidahnya. Berdansa di dalam rongga basah tersebut. Benang saliva terjulur dari bibir keduanya saat Changmin memutuskan kontak keduanya.

Bergerak turun menelusuri rahang Kris, Changmin kembali membuat jejak kemerahan di tubuh pucat tersebut. Membuat jejak yang baru saja dibuatnya semakin berwarna gelap.

"Nghhhtt …. Hentikan hyung," bisik Kris lemah saat Changmin masih setia bermain di tubuhnya. Padahal kejantanannya semakin sakit saat lubangnya yang masih berisi benda yang terus bergetar cepat itu. Sakit rasanya dan membuatnya hanya mendapatkan orgasme kering untuk kesekian kali.

"Hyung lepas ….agh …vibratornya … hah … kumohon."

"Kenapa? Kau lebih ingin milikku yang menggantikannya? Mengaduk-aduk lubangmu dengan kasar hingga kau berteriak penuh kenikmatan, Kris?" bisik Changmin ringan.

Dirty talk yang dilontarkan Changmin malah membuat tubuh Kris semakin panas, entah sejak kapan tubuhnya malah menginginkan sentuhan tangan itu ditubuhnya, lidah Changmin yang menelusuri tubuhnya juga kejantanan namja jangkung itu mengisi lubangnya.

Kris masih bisa memastikan kalau dirinya straight sesaat Changmin belum menyentuhnya. Bahkan Kris masih ingat kalau ia pernah menolak semua sentuhan ini, sentuhan yang berbalik membuatnya menggila.

"Arggggghhhhtttt ….!" Tubuh dibawah Changmin itu melengkung hebat saat Changmin membuka pita dikejantanan Kris membuat semburan cairan putih keluar dengan derasnya.

Changmin hanya menyeringai melihat 'boneka' kesayangannya terengah-engah, telanjang bulat di tengah meja kaca miliknya. Bahkan tetesan keringat dan sperma yang melumuri tubuhnya malah membuat Changmin semakin lapar karenanya.

Melepas semua pakaiannya, Changmin membuat tubuhnya sama dengan Kris. Melepaskan semua pita yang melekat di tubuh Kris, Changmin melempar keluar vibrator di lubang Kris tiba-tiba membuat pekikan kecil tertahan dari bibir Kris.

"Its show time, Baby."

"A—aku lelah hyung."

"Penolakan tidak diterima." Melesakkan kejantantannya dalam satu hentakan Changmin membuat Kris berteriak entah untuk kesekian kali di rumah besar ini. Senyum puasnya terpatri sempurna melihat wajah kesakitan Kris. Menyeringai senang.

Changmin tak peduli siapa orang yang ada dihati namja itu sekarang. Selama namja itu ada disisinya. Mendesahkan namanya saat miliknya berada di lubang namja itu dan membuat Kris meneriakan namanya keras seperti saat ini.

"Agh … agh … hyung."

"Sebut namaku, Kris," bisik Changmin ditelinga Kris, mengecup pelan dahi namja tersebut lembut dengan tubuhnya yang masih terus menghentakan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kris.

"Min … Changmin hyung … aghhhh …."

Klimaks Kris untuk kesekian kali, namun ia tahu belum waktunya untuk istirahat saat dirasanya kejantanan Changmin belum mendapatkan klimaksnya hanya ukurannya yang semakin membesar dan berdenyut di dalam lubangnya.

Wajah Kris menumbuk permukanaan dingin meja dibawahnya saat Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menurunkannya hingga kini Changmin berada dibelakangnya.

"Ssshhhh … Kris!"

Semburan cairan itu terasa sesak dan penuh di lubang Kris. Changmin membuat lubang namja itu bahkan tak bisa menampung semua cairannya. Menarik kepala Kris, Changmin melesakkan kejantannya di mulut Kris. Menampung sisa-sisa cairanya.

Bruk

Tubuh Kris lunglai di lantai. Bersandar pada tiang di bawah meja. Terkulai lemah saat kesadarannya sendiri tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Fuahhh … sepertinya kali ini aku berlebihan ya?" bathin Changmin pelan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Namja itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kris yang tergolek di lantai.

"Oyasuminasai … Kris."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat saat Kris bahkan tak bangun hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Tubuh namja blasteran itu remuk redam. Bukan hanya karena ulah Changmin saat itu saja karena Changmin menghukumnya untuk membersihkan semua ruangan di rumah mewah tersebut sesaat kesadarannya tercipta.

Namja Jung itu kesal karena menemukan surat yang di tulis Kris—walau tak sempat dikirim—untuk seseorang yang sangat dibencinya siapa lagi kalau bukan tunangan Kris. Tergeletak di bawah bantal saat Changmin memindahkannya ke kamar.

Berbekal rasa cemburu itu Changmin bahkan tega membangunkannya dengan segelas air dan memaksanya menyapu dan mengepel bahkan tak membiarkannya untuk mengenakan pakainnya sendiri bisa dipastikan acara membersihkan rumah itu berbuntut sekalian membersihkan tubuh Kris.

Kris masih bisa mengingat bagaimana jari panjang itu keluar masuk lubangnya saat dirinya harus mengepel dengan cara tradisional dan mainan namja itu yang melekat kembali di kejantanannya. Membuatnya malah tak konsentrasi membersihkan semua kotoran yang ada malah namja jangkung itu yang membersihkan tubuhnya.

Mencoba menggerakkan badannya Kris bersandar pada ujung tempat tidurnya. Lampu dikamarnya mati menandakan berapa lama ia tertidur dan sekarang malam sudah menjelang.

"Appo …" Kris memegang pinggangnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus belajar dengan baik bagaimana menghadapi seorang Shim (Jung) Changmin yang cemburu.

Menyalakan keran memenuhi bath tubnya, Kris mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak dengan berendam. Aroma terapi sedikit mengangkat beban dipundaknya.

"Changmin hyung." Hanya nama itu yang kini terlintas dibenaknya saat menutup mata. Hanya wajah tampan itu yang terpatri di otaknya. Mungkinkah ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Kau tak pernah tersenyum lagi hyung" bisik Kris pelan. Mengingat sejak kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyuman Changmin. Hanya satu kali saat keduanya berkenalan jauh sebelum Changmin mendatangi rumahnya—menginginkannya.

"Benar, aku ingat hyung … kau namja itu bukan?"

Kris tersenyum kecil saat ingatannya menyadari sesuatu. Di gang sempit waktu itu. Pengeroyokan dan pertemuannya dengan Changmin.

"_Hei kau tak apa-apa?" Namja berwajah kekanakan itu menjulurkan tangannya pada seorang namja berambut pirang yang wajahnya memar dan berdarah._

"_Aku tak butuh bantuanmu," namja berambut pirang itu menepis tangan yang diberikan padanya. Menyalang marah pada siapa pun pemuda dihadapannya ini yang mengganggu perkelahiannya._

_Namja bruneete itu mendongkol kesal di dalam hati. Gara-gara namja ini gerombolan pengeroyok itu kabur melarikan diri dan parahnya lagi membawa semua tas dan barang-barangnya._

"_Wajahmu asing. Apa kau baru di kota ini?" tanya namja itu lagi tak memperdulikan manik gelap yang seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup._

"_Kau … gara-gara kau aku kehilangan semua barang-barangku. Tanggung jawab." Kris tak peduli kalau ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya._

"_Memangnya kau hamil ya sampai aku harus bertanggung jawab padamu? Lagi pula sejak kapan aku menghamilimu bukankah kita baru bertemu ya?" ujar namja itu pura-pura berpikir. _

"_Ya!" menggeplak kepala hitam dihadapannya. Kris menyerapah kesal pada namja aneh ini, "kau kira aku yeoja... Namaku Kris Wu dan aku namja brengsek!"_

_Meninggalkan namja jangkung yang hanya tersenyum kecil itu Kris berlari pergi. Tak menyadari kalau namja yang baru saja dipukulnya itu lebih tua darinya bahkan memiliki latar belakang yang sangat tak ingin didekati orang-orang sekitarnya. Seharusnya Kris tak berurusan dengannya, dengan namja yang kini menyeringai melihatnya._

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi Kris."_

.

.

.

"Che padahal wajahnya dulu polos begitu sekarang kenapa jadi dingin?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Kris?"

Sontak Kris terkejut mendapati Changmin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan di kantongnya.

Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya Changmin akan selalu pergi setelah 'mengerjainya' bahkan Changmin tak pernah tinggal walau hanya sehari.

"Keluarlah. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau berlama-lama di dalam sana."

Mengikuti langkah Changmin, Kris keluar menggunakan bath robe bukan handuk—antisipasi kalau Changmin meminta lagi.

"Duduk."

Mengiyakan Kris mengambil posisi di samping Changmin. Walau terasa aneh saat harus duduk berdua tanpa kegiatan yang pastinya kalian tahu lah.

Lama kesunyian diantara keduanya tercipta. Kris tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pula sikap Changmin ini terasa tak wajar untuknya.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, manik Kris menangkap benda yang tadinya tak ada dikamarnya. Benda yang tergeletak di atas meja nakasnya.

"Itu …"

"Eh? Maaf Kris tadi aku mengambilnya di tamanmu."

Mata Kris tak berkedip mendengarnya, sejak kapan Changmin menggunakan kata maaf? Bahkan mengerjai tubuhnya hingga pingsan saja tak pernah namja itu mengatakannya. Sekarang hanya mengambil bunga mawar yang ditanamnya saja—

"Aku tahu kau pasti heran hanya saja—"

Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya dengan Kris yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Argggghh sudahlah. Pokoknya aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku akan menikahimu segera."

"Kau bilang apa barusan hyung?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

Menarik napasnya pelan, Changmin mengambil sebuket mawar segar dan sebuah kotak dari tas meja nakas.

"Kris wu … maukah kau menemaniku selamanya hingga mau memisahkan kita. Mengganti marga milikmu menjadi Wu. Dan satu-satunya milikku?"

"Kau melamarku hyung?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Dikamar?"

Changmin mengangguk untuk kedua kali."

"Hanya dengan sebuket bunga dan cincin?"

Changmin mengang—"Yak apa maksudmu Kris?" teriak Changmin menyadari pertanyaan Kris.

Namja berambut hitam itu tertawa melihat wajah merah Changmin yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dimasa pingsannya sehingga Changmin berubah seperti ini. Tidak inilah Changmin yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

"Kupikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang romatis hyung. Dipantai di kapal misalnya."

Tangan panjang itu terjulur mengelus pipi Kris, "kau tersenyum Kris."

Kris menghentikan tawanya, baru disadarinya kalau bukan hanya Changmin saja yang kehilangan senyumannya. Dirinya pun sama. Sudah berapa lama ia tak tersenyum bahkan tertawa bahkan mungkin sudah lupa akan caranya.

Berbalik menyentuh tangan Changmin yang masih berada dipipinya, Kris tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tak tahu hyung apakah aku bisa mencintaimu sedalam perasaan yang kau miliki saat ini. Tapi bisakah aku mencobanya? Setidaknya ajari aku untuk mencintaimu, jatuh cinta hanya padamu."

Jujur sebenarnya Changmin sedikit kecewa namun pada akhirnya senyuman merekah dibibirnya selama mereka mencoba setidaknya pasti ada hasilnya. Seperti yang dikatakan beruang besar itu.

"_Kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati seseorang kalau kau memaksanya Changmin. Ketuk dan masuki dengan perlahan hingga pada akhirnya hanya kau yang bersemayam di dalam sana. Abeoji hanya bisa memberikan Kris padamu. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya terlepas apapun yang telah kau lakukan. Abeoji yakin kau tahu maksud abeoji. Karena hanya kau yang tahu siapa Kris dan tahu bagaimana dia mencintai seseorang."_

"Ya … akan kutunggu." Changmin mengecup dahi Kris lembut, turun ke hidung, hingga bibirnya mendarat di bibir Kris. Hanya sebuah ciuman hangat tanpa paksaan bahkan kekerasan. Changmin tersenyum senang saat Kris membalas ciumannya. Mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya. Dan menikmati ciuman kali ini berdua.

"Gomawo Kris," sekali lagi Changmin mengecup pelan dahi Kris.

"Boleh aku bertanya hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

Sesaat terdiam Changmin tersenyum kecil, "sebenarnya tadi beruang besar kemari, entah bagaimana dia berhasil menemukanku—atau mungkin dirimu—. Saat melihat keadaanmu tadi sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi dan kata-katanya mungkin ada benarnya."

Beruang besar? Kata-kata? Kri berusaha keras menterjemahkan kalimat Kris yang terasa err … rancu?

"Agh sudah lupakan. Sekarang kutanya … kenapa kau melunak? Padahal selama ini kau selalu menolakku yah walau selalu menurutiku."

"Itu … mungkin aku menyukaimu, Hyung. Lagi pula akhirnya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu dan aku merindukannya."

"Che, dasar lamban baru sekarang kau mengingatnya?"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku memintamu dari keluargamu? Memisahkanmu dari yeoja brengsek itu dan menyimpanmu untukku sendiri?"

Kris memundurkan tubuhnya saat Changmin memojokkannya. Tubuhnya terhimpit ujung ranjang saat dilihatnya seringaian Changmin.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak melihatmu pertama kali."

"Maksudmu saat kau menolongku hyung?"

"Tepat. Dan aku akan memastikan hanya namaku yang ada disini," tunnjuk Changmin pada jantung Kris. "Bukan yeoja atau bahkan namja lain. Hanya namaku Shim Changmin."

"Ne coba saja … kurasa aku mungkin akan benar-benar mencintaimu, Hyung." Kris berbisik pelan walau di dalam hatinya jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Melihat senyuman seorang Changmin. Apakah bila sejak semula ia menerima perasaan Changmin semua akan terlihat berbeda? Bahkan sekarang hanya ada Changmin dipikirannya.

"Oh ya Kris. Tadi kau bilang aku kurang romantis bukan? Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan bagaimana romantisme seorang Jung Changmin?"

"Ti—tidak terima kasih hyung," tolak Kris halus perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat seringaian bercampur senyuman mengerikan milik Changmin. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengancam dirinya atau lebih tepatnya lubangnya.

Brugh

Changmin menjatuhkan tubuh Kris dan menimpanya.

"Tak ada penolakan Kris. Ayo kita lanjutkan romantisme ini."

"Ya hentikan hyung! Ini bukan romantisme pabbo tapi pelecehan seksual Shim Changmin Pervert!" teriak Kris kuat. Namun sepertinya teriakan itu akan berganti desahan kenikmatan sesaat lagi. Saat seorang Kris Wu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Jung Changmin. Saat sebuah kenikmatan beralirkan cinta dinikmati bersama.

Cinta ada karena dua perasaan yang saling berbalas. Dua cinta yang saling memiliki. Mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa membuat besarnya perasaan itu sama, namun Changmin yakin ia bisa melakukannya saat senyuman dan tawa ini berada dipelukannya.

" Saranghae Kris."

.

.

.

A/n:

Jangan protes ama judul yang gak nyambung oke#digeplak rame-rame…

Ini oneshoot yang Mizu janjikan … moga bisa jadi pengganti rasa kesal dan dongkol ama ff Mizu yang updatenya kayak keong xixixixi … mian ne

Pai … pai

Sampai jumpa lagi di FF MinKris yang lain …

Mizuno

P.S

Fb Mizu …. Akise Mizuno

Unmp tolong PM dulu ne kalau ada yang mau add ok^^ Mizu jarang mau confirm kalau gak kenal


End file.
